


"it was never meant to be"

by nightmare_nori



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_nori/pseuds/nightmare_nori
Summary: There is that one line the one famous line that everyone in the dream smp fandom knows...…“it was never meant to be”_____________________ok so this is a y/n short story where you said the famous line,THIS HAS SPOILER TO l'manberg vs dream smp, manberg festival, and the end of the exile ark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this just a fanfic because y/n means 'your name' and y/n is not really someone in the smp
> 
> also i suck at summaries soo yeah....
> 
> have fun =]

There is that one line the one famous line that everyone in the dream smp fandom knows... 

… 

“it was never meant to be” 

A line said by a traitor 

A line said by a mad man 

A line said by a girl who grew stronger than she thought 

A line said when solders lost their first lives 

A line said when a country blew up 

A line said when the l’man tree was set a blaze 

A line said in the control room 

A line said by a button 

A line said where everything was being destroyed 

“Down with the revolution boys...” 

“my l’manburg phil! My unfinished symphony! Forever unfinished!” 

“goodbye l’manburg... you were a true friend... You’re a home... you were everything that we had” 

And 

A line that a brave person would say 

a line that would be said whale people burned in lava 

a line that would be said next to a leaver 

“all the stories I've heard! All of them! Every last one- l’manburg was never free!” 

______________________________________________________ 

You had gathered everyone to the center of l’manburg and stood in front of a leaver hiding it. 

“ok y/n said we all need to be here” ranboo’s voice 

“why did they ask us to leave our important items, back at our bases?” quackity’s... 

“probably so we keep our stuff safe” ponk’s ... 

[mute]“ok chat, we know what has to be done. L'manburg is not free right now, l’manburg has never been free...” 

“ok y/n what did you want to tell us and why so unprepared?” fundy asked 

“well I know that everyone is on edge, and I know that everyone has told me stories about the old l’manburg, and i really have a question for everyone... L’manburg was meant to be free right?” 

“well ya, that’s what everyone fought for, freedom” tommy said 

“but uh, I just don’t think it’s truly free... and what were the words that they said...” everyone turned to look at you 

“what words? And we are free?”tubbo’s voice rang loud thou the silence 

“no it isn’t truly free and the words that they said... what they said was...” you looked at your chat and say people saying `no`, `give them freedom` , `don’t do it` and maybe up to 30 `it was never meant to be` “it was never meant to be...” you said and then hit the leaver causing people to fall into a pit of lava , as you put your hand in a salute form you looked at your chat to see `o7`, `noo!` and crying emotes filled the chat. 

“WHAT!” “NO WHAT!” “WAIT NO” “y/n why would you do this!” “y/n no!” they were all yelling 

ItsFundy died trying to swim in lava 

Tubbo_ died trying to swim in lava 

Nihachu died trying to swim in lava 

Tommyinnit died trying to swim in lava 

Quackity died trying to swim in lava 

Ranboo died trying to swim in lava 

Ponk died trying to swim in lava 

The_eret died trying to swim in lava 

your only response was “why did I do this! becuase- all the stories I've heard! All of them! Every last one- l’manburg was never free! l’manburg was always under someone's control! Even now it still is! This place was never free”

“we could have fixed that you didn’t need to kill us all!” quackity screamed at you, “some things can’t be fixed! not so easily... and there somethings just are never meant to be" you said as you quickly moved your character to start running to your hidden base

{flash backs} 

It was in a tunnel that lead to a button and a room full of empty chests. 

[mute]“they will never suspect a thing” 

“gentleman this is the finale control room” 

“down with the revolution boy” 

“it was never meant be” 

….. 

A room of stone a dad and his son next to a button 

“there was a saying phil... uh by a traitor once part of l’manburg” 

“a traitor I don’t know if you’ve heard of him... eret” 

“...” 

“it was never meant to be...” 

“my l’manburg phil! My unfinished symphony! Forever unfinished!” 

“if I can’t have it no one can phil!” 

“phil! phil Kill me, phil kill me, phil stab me with the sword! murder me do it now!” 

….... 

Next to l’man tree which was burning down 

[mute]“chat...” 

[mute]“it was never meant to be” 

[mute]“...” 

[mute]“goodbye l’manburg... you were a true friend... You were a home... you were everything that we had” 

[mute]“you were the last thing...” 

[mute]“the last thing that that kept us from freedom...” 

[mute]“it’s gone” 

[mute]“it’s beyond being repair” 

[mute]“goodbye l’manburg...” 

…....... 

And now in the center of l'manburg

“there are somethings that just aren’t meant to be”...


	2. my l'manburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i thought this was a prompt" it is. this is just me not sleeping and making a 'my l'manburg'[this is not the og one this is the one off of youtube] from the eye's of y/n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is version of 'my l'manburg' and you should read the 1st chapter
> 
> if you haven't... why are you here? ->-

_**my l'manburg from the eye's of y/n** _

i was told there was a special place

where men could go emancipate

but war and violence was all i found

was the land a fake? we'll never know

with wilbur, tommy, tubbo, even eret

is a vary big and quite blown up l'manburg

my l'manburg x4

said "their faith was strong" but the walls are gone

they lied "that it would never fall"

and the landscape was a beauty indeed

he had made his throne and betrayed their land

even now they still hold their hands

and now that they have seen the truth

oh l'manburg 

my l'manburg x3

a broken l'manburg

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this when I should be doing school?...... yes... why? Because school sucks I’d rather write stories about block people =^ 
> 
> also if anyone uses this as a prompt can you please tell me? i would like to see =]


End file.
